1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a driver for an inkjet head, and more particularly, to a driver for an inkjet head capable of smoothly driving a piezoelectric inkjet head.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, a piezoelectric inkjet head has been used in an industrial inkjet printer.
For example, a piezoelectric inkjet head may be used in directly forming a circuit pattern by spraying ink, made by melting a metal such as gold, silver, or the like, onto a printed circuit board (PCB), or may be used in manufacturing industrial graphics, a liquid crystal display (LCD), an organic light emitting diode (OLED), a solar cell, or the like.
The piezoelectric inkjet head may include a pressure chamber, a nozzle, a flow channel, and a piezo-actuator generating driving pressure.
In general, the piezo-actuator is closely attached and bonded to the vicinity of the pressure chamber, and pressure may be transferred to the pressure chamber by a change in displacement of the piezo-actuator having an electric signal applied thereto to thereby allow droplets of ink to be ejected from the nozzle.
The electrical signal transferred for the change in displacement of the piezo-actuator has a voltage driving waveform and a driver is used to generate the voltage driving waveform.
Usually, the driver includes a single driver circuit to drive the inkjet head, approximately 10 to 1000 nozzles per inkjet head are provided, and the piezo-actuator is adopted for each nozzle. Thus, when the number of nozzles or an ejection frequency increases, electrical power of the driver increases, and as a result, the inkjet head may not easily driven with a single driver circuit, or a relatively expensive driver circuit having a complicated circuit pattern needs to be adopted.